Split: the stranger
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: A man who has 10 Different personalities kidnaps four young ladies and has plans for them. Rated for strong sexuality, pervasive language, menacing behaviour, nudity, torture, brutal violence, and terror threwout.
1. Chapter 1

Four friends Julie, Bailey, Kelly, and Pamela

got out of the store with their dad. They got

in the car while their dad put things in the car,

then a man approached him. The girls were having

fun texting on there phones when a man opened the

door and sprayed something in Kelly's, Julie's, and

Bailey's faces making them pass out.

Pamela saw that her father was dead

gutted from the belly up as the man punched her

out then drove off with then girls. When Julie, Bailey,

and Kelly woke up they were all chained together

on a bed as a man was standing right in front of them, he

said "greetings lady's; time to play a little game".


	2. Chapter 2

"You mother fucker! What the fuck

have you done our friend Pamela!"

shouted Julie. "Oh she's her let me

go get her" he smiled leaving the room.

He came back dragging in a coffin but Julie,

Bailey, and Kelly didn't know what was going

on. "What's with the fucking coffin" asked Bailey,

"Your friend is in there, all you have to do is get

her out" he said liting the coffin on fire and it started

to burn. "You mother fucker let her the fuck out of

there!" yelled Kelly trying to put out the fire;

"Can't the fire keeps the room warm" he said

sitting down watching the coffin burn.


	3. Chapter 3

The coffin continued burn as he watched

Kelly and Bailey put out the fire with there

blankets. Pamela was very burned as he left

the room, "what the fuck do you want from us

you fucking asshole" yelled Julie. Later the man

came in and sat himself in the corner looking scared.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Yelled Bailey,

"No! Don't shout he'll hear you" the man spoke.

"Who the fuck is going to hear us;

is this a fucking trick " said Kelly,

"No! I'm a 5 year old boy hiding from Andy"

He said. "Who's Andy?" Kelly asked,

"Andy is a bad man he beats on little boys

and he's a likes sex with woman" he said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"

said Julie.


	4. Chapter 4

The man left the room as

Julie, Kelly, and Bailey were wondering

what was next. The man came into the room

again and sat down and said "hello girls, I'm

the one who that fucking brat told you, I'm

Randy". The woman were in fear as he started

to unbuttoned his shirt then said to Kelly

"take off your clothes". Kelly said

"never you mother fucker"; Randy smiled

then said "how bout all three of you".

the women refused then he said "I'm flip

on it, heads I get to fuck Kelly, tails she doesn't"

he flipped the coin it landed. "Looks like your lucky"

Randy said as Kelly was relieved; then

Randy said "but your two are not".

He handcuffed Kelly to the bedrail and

ordered Julie and Bailey to take of their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey and Julie refused Randy drew a knife

out to Kelly's throat and yelled "take them off!

or she fucking dies!". Bailey and Julie scared took off all

their clothes then Randy backed them both into the wall

face first. Randy said "get ready you little fucking virgins,

because this is going to sting a lot" then he took off

his shirt and unzipped his pants. "Now get that fucking

whore over here!" Randy yelled; Bailey and Julie got

Pamela on her knees as they took turns sucking his cock,

Randy groaned loudly. Randy held a gun out yelling "suck

harder you fucking bitches or I'm going to blow you the

fuck away!", they all sucked harder they Bailey sucked and

nibbled her nipples Julie kissed him while Pamela continued

sucking his cock. "Now all you get on your knees!" He yelled

at gunpoint, they all got on their knees. He handcuffed all their

hands behind her backs, gaged and blindfolded them. He got on

a mask and leather pants and leather gloves.


	6. Chapter 6

He fucked them all very violently as they

where groaning and screaming, he slammed

harder in there asses. Kelly looked on her friends

were being sexually molested as she told do

nothing about it, as wept for them.

He slapped and whipped they asses,

Bit Bailey's cheek as cried out in pain.

He choke Pamela with his whip while

he fucked her in the ass. Kelly shouted

"Let her got, let her the fuck go!".

He grinned and said "ok" and broke her

neck and backed backed Bailey and Julie

against the wall and sucked their pussys.

He got all 3 on the beds bounding them

down there wrist and ankles and yelled

"I'm going to fuck you all like my fucking

hookers".


	7. Chapter 7

He got on top of Pamela and nibbled her

bruised breast, she screamed as he bit off

it. He thrusted her squeezing her breasts,

gripping, and twisting them.

Pamela screamed out of pain, he slapped

her hand and bit her cheek then put

ducktapped on her mouth. He thrusted

faster, she yelled threw the tap, he slapped

her ass and he fucked harder. He was fucking out of control

as she fated, he laughed wickedly and said "your so weak!".

Looked at Bailey, she looked at him in terror, as he flipped

her on belly. He fucked her in the ass in and out constantly,

Bailey groan in pain screaming as he gripped her ass.

He pulled out and flipped her on back thrusted rough and

kissed her violently. "You son of a fucking bitch! Leave the

fuck alone!" yelled Julie; as he still fucked her harder, he

smiled and said "what are you going to do about it". "Cut me loose

and I'll show you myself you mother fucker!" she yelled,

Randy knocked out Bailey and got dressed and said

"you don't know what's in store for your". He dragged

Bailey and Pamela over to Kelly's corner and handcuffed

them up with Kelly then left them alone in the room;

Julie was still bound to the bed


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly watched as her friends were badly beaten,

when the man came in a dress, and sat down.

"Why the fuck are you doing this to us" yelled

Kelly, "no you'll wake him and he'll torture us all"

the man said in a woman's voice. "Who the fuck

are you?" asked Julie; "I'm Tina, I'm a victim like

you all, you see I was raped and held prisoner here

ever since". Kelly, Pamela, Bailey, and Julie looked at

him in fear, the women he raped became one of his personalities.

"Who rape you" asked Bailey, "he calls himself Harvey"

said Tina


	9. Chapter 9

She quickly exited as Kelly, Bailey, Pamela, and Julie

were wondering what's next. Then the man returned

to the room with a big bag saying "which one of you

fucking bitches got my brother Randy upset!", "who

the fucking hell are you!" Julie yelled. "I'm Harvey,

Randys brother, did you make my brother mad?" He

said, "yeah; what the fuck you going to do about it!"

yelled Julie. Harvey took a long blade out and cut her

head off, Pamela yelled "YOU SON OF A BITCH", the

Harvey stabbed her in the belly. "Anyone else!" Harvey

yelled, Kelly and Bailey didn't say anything, "good, then

we have a understanding" he said leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

The man came in for the last time

and poured gasoline in the room

saying "goodbye my friends", he set

the room on fire as he left.

The girl screamed as they burned to death.

The next day...

There was funeral for the girl's.

What the people didn't know,

that man who killed them was

The preacher at the funeral, and

he wept that the girls were died.

THE END


End file.
